Jake Lee
Jacob "Jake" Lee (b. 20th of March, 1998) is the main protagonist & survivor of the invasion. He is nephew to Lisa Van Dale & Daniel Van Dale and older cousin of Tyler Van Dale. During the start of the invasion on Tellamine. Jake witnessed Alwick & Little Harrington get destroyed before his very eyes. As time goes on, Jake slowly becomes mature & acts more of a leader and protector. Overview Personality At the start of the first book, Jake is said to be very boring, lonely & miserable. He puts up with the constant arguing of his Aunt & Cousin and is constantly told off by his Uncle. Jake is shown to be very polite & generous towards his Aunty. It's mentioned that not once has he gotten into an argument with her. He is said to be very jealous of Tyler, as Tyler has more friends than Jake. He is shown picking on Tyler and often shown fighting with him. Jake is known to take a lot of pressure from people, he is also known to have a short temper when angry. When meeting new people, he is often polite, nice and friendly. He is a very shy character. As time progresses Jake becomes more matured and less nicer to those who treat him or his friends like trash. He becomes more of a leader and is shown to be very wise, intelligent & brave. His personality becomes colder & darker as the story progresses. Physical Description Jake has long, curly brown hair that goes just past his shoulders, he is said to be of average build. He has light blue eyes & is quite short in height. Before The Invasion Little Harrington, Tellamine. Jake lived with his Aunt, Uncle & Cousin in the expanding town of Little Harrington. His Aunt & Uncle were quite wealthy, often giving Jake & Tyler money or things they wanted. Despite being rich, Jake lived a lonely life as most of his friends never bothered to visit or hang out with him. He spent most of his time in his room playing Xbox, writing, skateboarding & watch movies. He quit school as he was never good at it. During the day hours before the invasion, Jake is shown skateboarding down to Main Street Little Harrington with his friend Mat to go get pizza. They get into a fight before Jake ditches him to go back home where he gets in trouble for causing a "mess" in the living room & kitchen. He is later told to go get a few backs of lollies for the party his aunt & uncle are throwing. On his way home, the world is invaded by aliens. During The Invasion The Beginning When Jake first witnesses the city of Tellamine getting blown up in the distance, he is lucky to survive only just making it back to his Aunt & Uncles house. There, his family & friends are all panicking and trying to calm each other down. As they are watching the internation news channel, the ground begins caving in and collapsing beneath them. Barely making it out of the house, Jake along with a group of other people form a group and begin trying to survive together. Over time, Jake initially becomes a leader of the group & starts maturing greatly, he is shown trying to be a magnificent leader & protector. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jake has killed: *None as of yet. (book to be completed) Relationships Lisa Van Dale As her nephew, Jake loves his Aunty with all his heart and soul, always obeying her instructions & never arguing or disobeying her. At the beginning of the book, Jake is sitting alone in his room listening to her & her son, Tyler arguing and fighting again. He does her a favor by going down & getting her a few bags of lollies just as aliens begin invading Earth. Throughout the book Jake is shown trying to protect his Aunty with all his might, making sure she is safe, well fed & protected as his Uncle completely ignores her, much to her & Jake's dismay. Daniel Van Dale Despite being his nephew, Jake at the beginning of the story has a very strained and damaged relationship with his uncle, often getting called names by him & getting into arguments. He hates his uncle with a passion. It is said that his uncle treats him like his own personal butler & slave, whilst letting Tyler get away with everything, much to Jakes frustration and jealousy. During the invasion, Jake & Dan's relationship begins to repair over time as they work together. However, there are still times where they argue and fight. This is mostly because of his ignorance towards his wife Lisa. Tyler Van Dale Jake & Tyler are often shown annoying and irritating each other, they are like brothers to each other. Despite being older, Jake is mostly jealous of Tyler because of his popularity & the fact his uncle lets Tyler get away with everything. Tyler likes to make Jake mad by calling Jake by his full name. At the beginning of the invasion, Tyler is shown to care a lot for Jake, crying when he comes into his bedroom, thinking he was dead. During the invasion Tyler looks up to Jake, although he tries to hide it from him. Isabelle Maree Gunding Isabelle is Jake's longtime lover & crush. Jake immediately fell inlove with her the moment they first met. He is heartbroken by the fact that she has a boyfriend who treats her like trash. Jake is always shown being polite, generous & respectful towards her. During the invasion, Jake is told by her father, James to look after her and protect her. Jake promises and takes her fathers wishes to heart. He is very protective over Isabelle and is willing to anything to make sure she is happy, safe and protected. Matthew Lucius Robinson Mat is Jake's ex bestfriend, before the invasion they often hung out together & would skate around. Jake is tired of Mat's rudeness and mannerism towards others. Hours before the invasion, Jake ends his friend with Mat causing them to become enemies. William Scott Miller Jake is shown having a conflict with Bill, often arguing his points against him. Despite this, they get along quite well and can be shown multiple times co-ooperating. Bill & Jake first met a few weeks after Jake was taken in by his aunt & uncle. Leo Divito Jake & Leo have a very close friendship with each other. This is because of the amount of times Jake visited him in his pizza shop. Jake often finds Leo's accent to be hard to understand but he showns kindness and respect towards him at all times. Salvatore Divito Not much is known about Jake & Salvatore's relationship. It is mentioned directly by Jake that he is afraid of Salvatore. Gary Doveton Not much is known about Gary & Jake's relationship before the invasion, however, Jake & Gary have a strong friendship when Gary risk's his life to save Jakes. Jake is shown looking up to Gary. They are known to be generous to each other often getting along and telling jokes. Gary cares much for Jake. James Gunding Jake & James are shown getting along famously. During the first night of the invasion, James asks Jake to look over his daughter - Isabelle for him. Jake agrees to do so greating a close bond between James & Jake. They are shown been kind and getting along and James is seen as a fatherly figure to Jake. Trivia *Jake shares the same birthday with the author. *He was presumably the first person to know about the Attack On Alwick. Category:Survivors Category:Individuals Category:First Little Harrington Survivor Group Members Category:1998 births Category:Attack On Alwick participants Category:Destruction Of Tellamine Witnesses Category:Destruction of Little Harrington participants Category:Orphans